YGO: Kaiba's Frustration 2: A Stroke of Bad Luck?
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Complete! This is the sequel to the first Kaiba's Frustration fic. Now we take a deeper look in the mind of Kaiba and why he's being so hostile to Yugi Moto and the others. Can he be helped? Kaiba's crazy antics continue here! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Kaiba's Frustration 2: A Stroke of Bad Luck?**

**By**: Master Jin Sonata

**Genre**: Humor

**Written**: March 2007

* * *

**Authors note**: Once again I do not know too much about the anime, but I'll do my best!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh, its characters, or especially that creep Seto Kaiba.

* * *

Seto Kaiba stormed down the street after his fallout with his rival Yugi Moto earlier that day. He had trashed his rocket launcher he used to scare off the others.

"**Damn that Yugi Moto and his 'Heart of the Cards' crap. Who does he think he is?"** Kaiba said to himself.

**Flashback**

_Kaiba reminisces the several times he dueled Yugi Moto. The times where he almost won, but in the end the same tactic Yugi used, the 'Heart of the Cards', always turned the tables of the battle._

"_**I know how badly you want to win, Kaiba, but you must believe in the 'Heart of—"** Yugi said to him._

"_**ENOUGH! YOUR USELESS BELIEF WILL SOMEDAY LEAD YOU TO RUIN!!!"** Kaiba yelled back at Yugi._

**End of Flashback**

"**These consecutive losses are sure to provoke the representatives of Kaiba Corp to strip me of my title. How can I, heir to the company, be having so much bad luck?! Damn it all!"** he said to himself.

He looked up and saw that he was near a small card shop.

"**Maybe if I can get better cards I can beat Yugi Moto since my own company changed the password to my rare-card-vault…"** he said, walking into the shop.

"**Why hello there! How can I h—"** Yugi's granddad said to Kaiba before getting interrupted.

"**SHUT IT! GIVE ME YOUR MOST POWERFUL CARDS OR I'M SHUTTING THIS PLACE DOWN!"** Kaiba demanded.

The old man laughed.

"**And you expect me to just hand over my valuable cards without getting anything in return? Tell you what: let's duel each other, and if you win, I'll give you the cards, but if I win, you give me your possessions. Deal?"** the old man said.

**"…Fine…"** Kaiba grumbled.

**Two Hours and 12 Matches Later**

"**AAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!!"**

Kaiba kicked the door open and stormed out of the shop. He was wearing nothing but a barrel after losing all of his cards, clothes, and his pride in every match.

"**DAMN DAMN DAMN!!! THIS IS PISSING ME OFF!!!"** yelled at the top of his lungs, when he ran into someone along the sidewalk.

It was Pegasus.

"**Say, you were the one who lobbed that camera at me from off the rooftop earlier today,"** Pegasus asked Kaiba, but Kaiba shoved past him and continued his way. **"I can tell you the secret to beating Yugi Moto!"** Pegasus yelled out to him.

Kaiba stopped and turned to Pegasus. At this point he was willing to try anything.

"**So I see you are interested. Follow me to my mansion and I'll give you some pointers,"** Pegasus instructed him.

"**Like you can show me anything new…"** Kaiba grumbled, following the man.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

_**How was it? A bit more story driven then the craziness of the first story me thinks. Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kaiba was sitting in the guest room at Pegasus's mansion, waiting impatiently for the match to start.

"**This better be worth my time…"** Kaiba grumbled.

Minutes later the door opened and a butler stepped in.

"**Master Pegasus will see you now,"** the butler said, peeking his head inside.

Kaiba got up and shoved the butler out of the way as he went through the door. He made his way down the hall then took a left, then a right.

He ended up right back where he started.

"**WHAT?!?!"** he yelled, before hurrying back down the hall and taking another route.

Again he ended up back near the guest room.

"**GODDAMMIT!!!"** he yelled again, before attempting to find Pegasus's battle room the third time.

**13 Hours Later**

**SLAM!!!**

After several hours of looping through endless corridors, Kaiba finally made it to his destination. He slammed the door open and stomped toward Pegasus, who was sitting down in a large chair, sipping some wine.

"**So you finally made it. Well, shall we get started?"** Pegasus said, not paying attention to Kaiba's long chain of cursing that followed.

After the two were set up at their dueling stations, Pegasus began to explain his strategy to beat Yugi.

"**Well now, shall we begin? The last time I faced Yugi Moto, I lost to him in a duel because there seems to be a bond between him and his duel monster cards,"** Pegasus said.

"**That's a load of bull,"** Kaiba growled. **"I'm telling you, there is no such thing as 'The heart of the cards'!"**

"**Oh yes there is. I will prove to you that if you don't put any faith into your deck, they will always fail you. That was something even my old Millennium Eye could not see,"** Pegasus continued, revealing his eye that once had the relic in its place, but now was an empty socket.

"**Whatever. Let's just duel,"** Kaiba said, impatiently.

"**As you wish. Oh, by the way, I made you a new deck,"** Pegasus said, tossing Kaiba a deck of cards. **"Now, let's duel!"**

Both men put their arm-card-carrier things on and approached their stations at the giant 3-D hologram arena.

"**I will go first,"** Pegasus announced. **"First I play these two cards, then I will sacrifice them and summon Red Eyes Black Dragon."**

Kaiba looked at his first five cards before his jaws dropped in shock.

**"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO WIN WITH THESE CRAPPY CARDS?!?!?"**

"**Tsk tsk Kaiba, even the weakest monsters in a deck can overcome the most powerful,"** Pegasus lectured.

Kaiba's eyes twitched. After finally deciding to give the advice a try, he hesitantly, against his will, played his first card.

"**I play…Kuribo…"** Kaiba said glumly, setting his card onto the field.

Another hour passed as the two battled each other. Eventually, Kaiba was getting the upper hand.

"**See what I've been telling you? Now you are one move away from winning,"** Pegasus grinned, giving him a modest applause.

Kaiba had a forced grin on his face and was sweating furiously. He looked at his next play and had to decide between placing the last part of Exodia, or letting his Kuribo attack like he did majority of the battle.

"**You know what the right thing to do is, so go ahead and grasp victory!"** Pegasus suggested.

**"_This…this is all too good to be true…but…this is all going to backfire, like all of my last 700 battles…you know what? I'm going to do just the opposite and prove my point..."_**

"**I play the last body-part of Exodia!!!"** Kaiba announced.

Exodia fully came into effect, and was ready to attack Pegasus's monsters. Pegasu's shook his head in embarrassment and played a trap card, destroying Exodia, Kuribo, and all of Kaiba's 10,000 life points. The blast from the attack hurled Kaiba off of his platform and out the window, with Kaiba screaming explicit with Yugi and Pegasus's name all the way down before landing in a thorny rose bush.

Pegasus' looked out the window and sighed.

**"Looks like I'm going to have to refer him to someone else…"**

**End of Chapter 2**

_**Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After the mess that proceeded at Pegasus's mansion, Kaiba was recommended to another person who could probably help him see the light... or not...

"**Where the hell is this Marik guy?"**

Kaiba was sitting inside of an abandoned warehouse waiting for some guy named Marik Ishtar to give him some advice. After what had seemed to be forever, Marik finally entered the scene.

"**So, Seto Kaiba, we meet in person. Pegasus told me all about you, and it seems you and I will get along just fine,"** Marik said with a grin.

"**Whatever, weirdo. Can you show me how to beat Yugi Moto, or are you going to feed me more crap about the 'Heart of the Cards'?'"** Kaiba demanded.

Marik laughed. **"Oh please, I don't believe in that stuff either."**

"**About damn time! Now I can finally get some real tutoring,"** Kaiba said with confidence.

"**Well now, let's get started,"** Marik said with a now evil tone. He raised his hands at Kaiba's head.

"**Hey, what are you doing….UGH!!!"** Kaiba sputtered, and Marik began possessing his soul.

"**Now to read your mind to get a grasp of your dueling strategies,"** said the now possessed Kaiba. After a moment of looking into Kaiba's thoughts, he got the info he needed. Marik then returned his soul to his own body.

"**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"** Kaiba shouted at Marik.

"**Invaded your personal privacy, what else? You'll be glad to know that I can lend you the perfect deck to use to battle Yugi Moto and win by using your own flawed strategist,"** Marik explained.

"**Say what?!"** Kaiba said, surprised at what he was hearing. **"You seem hopeful in me winning, despite my string of bad luck!"**

"**Indeed. Here, take this deck. Remember, you can't lose. I want to see Yugi Moto suffer defeat as much as you do,"** Marik said, handing Kaiba his deck.

"**Hahaha! Yugi, prepare to lose!"** Kaiba schemed, clutching his cards tight.

**End of Chapter 3**

**_Looks like Kaiba finally has a way to defeat Yugi once and for all, but will it work? See the last chapter, coming soon. Please review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

With his new deck on hand, Kaiba was ready to challenge Yugi Moto one last time. The location of choice was on the rooftop of Kaiba Corp once again, the same place where Kaiba had his first meltdown from losing so many times. Once both parties had arrived, they noticed that their friends where there to overlook the match. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Solomon, Marik, and Pegasus were all there.

**"Well, Yugi Moto, prepare to meet your demise! I have finally obtained the ultimate foolproof method in defeating you and your stupid 'Heart of the Cards' logic! Prepare to lose!"** Kaiba boated maniacally.

**"I accept your challenge! It's time to du-du-du-du-ddddddddddddd-DUEL!!!!"** Yugi Moto announced.

With that said, the battle began. Each duelist strapped on their arm-card-carrying things and proceeded to the dueling area.

**"Your move!"** Kaiba said to Yugi.

**"Right! I play these two monsters, then one card facedown. I then sacrifice those said monsters and summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!"** Yugi said as he played out this turn.

**"Well, then, let the onslaught begin!"** Kaiba said, as he drew his cards and looked at his hand. When he did, his eyes flew wide open at the sight of the cards he was holding.

**"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?!?!?! THIS DESK IS COMPRISED OF NOTHING BUT &#!$#& KURIBO CARDS!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL, MARIK?!?!?!"** Kaiba yelled out.

**"Believe me, you can win this duel if you use my deck while maintaining your flawed strategies,"** Marik said with a smug look.

**"He's right, it can be done, you know,"** Pegasus added.

Kaiba was on the brink of exploding like a time bomb. After almost no consideration, he threw away his Kuribo deck and brought out his original deck. He looked at his cards, and smiled really evilly.

**"I PLAY THESE FIVE CARDS, SUMMONING EXODIA!!!! YOU LOSE, YUGI!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"**

**"I counter with this trap card, destroying Exodia and draining all of your life points. I win!"** Yugi said as he commenced his attack.

Kaiba stood there with a look that would give Satan nightmares.

**"Good game, Kai---"** Yugi said, offering his a handshake.

Before he could finish his sentence, Kaiba had totally lost it once again, whipping out another rocket launcher as he fired aimlessly at Yugi and all of the guests. Everyone ran from the tower, trying to escape Kaiba's fury.

**The moral of this series is:**

**If You Value Your Life, Don't Ever Duel With Guys Named Seto Kaiba.**

**The End!**

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Please review, or Kaiba will come after you too!**


End file.
